


learning

by isloremipsumafterall



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-10
Updated: 2017-03-10
Packaged: 2018-10-02 06:06:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10211222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isloremipsumafterall/pseuds/isloremipsumafterall
Summary: Five times they taught each other something new





	

**One**

 

She knows she’s holding the blaster wrong. It feels wrong even to her but she’s frustrated and not even the force can help her make this shot. Except that Leia was insistent she practice because there would be some days where the force wasn’t enough.

 

“Rey?” Finn calls out to her, making her jerk and pull the trigger. The shot went wild and missed the target by an embarrassing amount. “I thought that was you.” Finn continues, pretending like he hadn’t noticed how badly she’d messed up the shot. “Need some help?”

 

Her pride isn’t that high and it is Finn, he won’t make fun of her for not knowing these sorts of things so she nods and lets him slide up to her.

 

“Here, watch how I do it.” Finn says and there’s a grace in how he handles the weapon, like it’s just an extension of him. His eyes hardly even seem to focus on the target but when he fires it’s a perfect shot. He must notice her staring because Finn almost drops the blaster in his haste to push it back towards her. “The First Order didn’t tolerate us not being good at it.” He mutters, with a hint of bitterness and she can sense the shame from him.

 

“You’d be good regardless.” Rey replies, sure of it and she catches Finn’s eyes when she smiles at him so he knows that she means it.

 

He nudges her to take her position in the firing range and gently positions her hands just so, the blaster is warm from having just been fired but compared to the way Finn’s hands run over hers it feels cold.

 

This time her shot doesn’t go wild and makes its mark. The both of them whoop in happiness and between one second and the next Finn’s arms are around her waist and she’s got hers behind his neck, the blaster clatters to the floor, and they’re so close it would be so easy to just lean in and kiss him.

 

He beats her to it though, lowering her so her feet touch the floor at the same time as he kisses her so she can get her balance back. It’d be a perfect moment except she takes one step back and trips over the blaster. They fall to the floor in a pained groan that dissolves into laughter and another round of kisses until Jessika finds them there.

 

**Two**

 

 

His muscles hurt with the exertion, not in a bad way, it’s familiar to him from all of his training. But it’s one thing to train with others in his troop with close combat, it’s another to train with Rey who’s excelled at it her whole life.

 

Once more her staff sweeps his feet and Finn ends up on his back, staring up at the grey ceiling of the Resistance base.

 

“And here I thought you were a big deal at this.” Rey teases, sweat dripping down her temple as she rests against her staff. “You should be glad we’re not in Jakku, it’s much harder in the sand.”

 

At the mention of Jakku Finn makes a face, “I was top of my class.” He argues, setting himself back on his feet and reaching to get his staff that had fallen to the wayside. “We didn’t have staffs though. Our weapons were electrified.” He still has the scars to prove it but doesn’t want to go down that line of thinking.

 

Rey notices it anyway and comes over to help him get his stance right again to block her. “You’re still good at it.”

 

“You’re better. Guess those lightsaber lessons help too.” Finn teases.

 

“As I recall you were good with the lightsaber as well, you held off Kylo Ren for a while. That’s quite the achievement.”

 

His lips curve upwards, “See, I told you I was a big deal.”

 

Rey doesn’t quite roll her eyes, it’s hard to look exasperated when she can’t stop smiling and then she tries to take him for surprise when her staff swings his way. He blocks it just in time, more intuitively than anything else and then tries for a move Rey favours herself and dips the staff low to knock Rey off balance.

 

It works and she tumbles to the floor, grinning at him proudly as she does.

 

 

**Three**

 

Diplomatic missions were not her forte, Rey could hardly stay awake during them but as one of the only two Jedi left it made sense that she was there to show would be collaborators that the Resistance was the best option.

 

Finn elbows her just as she falling asleep and Rey jerked her head up, hiding a yawn behind her hand.

 

“See the way that guy bows there.” Finn whispers to her, his lips brushing by her ear and her skin buzzes where he’s made contact. “It means that he’s a secondary Ambassador. His bow is lower to show that he doesn’t have as much power.”

 

Rey squints her eyes at the diplomats but can’t see much of a difference between the two bows. “How do you know that?” She whispers back to Finn who shrugs.

 

“I read up on them when the General asked me to be here.” Finn admits and Rey glances over at him. He retains knowledge better than her about these sorts of things and one day he might come to be a great diplomat himself.

 

Picturing him dressed to the nines in General garb makes Rey smile, as it is Finn pulls of the Resistance look very well. His shoulders fill out the jacket better than anyone else can in her opinion.

 

“What?” Finn asks when he notices her smiling.

 

“Nothing.” Rey says, leaning back in her chair, resting her head slightly on Finn’s shoulder.

 

“Don’t fall asleep.” He warns her but she knows if she does he’ll just wake her up anyway.

 

“Tell me more about them then.” She retorts and listens to the cadences in Finn’s voice as he tells her all he’s learned.

 

 

**Four**

 

Fixing the Falcon is a weekly routine it seems like to Finn. Something is always wrong with the ship, it needs new parts all the time.

 

Rey is knee deep in wiring when he finds her in the ship and when she asks him for a part he hesitates before trying to look for it.

 

She catches that and frowns, “Did the First Order not teach you anything about repairs?”

 

“Not really on their agenda.” Finn shrugs, taking a seat to watch her work.

 

“Well,” Rey says, “Did you want to learn?”

 

He’s never really been that interested in wiring but Rey’s eyes light up as she explains what each of them does and all the parts of the ships.

 

“Were you even listening to anything I said?” She asks him when she finishes.

 

He flashes her a grin, “I know what a hydrospanner is.” He admits.

 

“It’s a start I suppose.” Rey sighs and hoists herself up. She smells like grease and oil and sweat but Finn kisses her all the same when she draws closer. The next time he comes in while she’s doing a repair he doesn’t hesitate when she asks him for a part.

 

 

**Five**

 

A few years ago Rey didn’t really know what the First Order was let alone care what one trooper was called to the next.

 

Now however they’re about to go undercover and Finn is drilling her in all the information.

 

“Red is for officers.” Finn explained the colour of the pauldrons that Stromtroopers wore. “If it’s black they’re sergeants and white is for squad leaders.”

 

“I thought all Stromtroopers wore white to begin with.” Rey groans, feeling a headache coming on.

 

Finn looks stressed too, worried and she knows that this mission is keeping him up at night but they’re the only ones who can do it. He’s got all the knowledge of the First Order and she’s got the know how to get the data.

 

“Finn.” Rey says, breaking through his lecture. “We’ll be okay.”

 

His hands shake when she reaches for them, she can tall that he fears going back in to the First Order but this is Finn. He’s brave enough to try because it’s what’s right.

 

“Tell me about the colours again.” She inches closer, pressing up against him on the bed they’re sitting on. Her thumb strokes the back of his hand as he talks, encouraging him to go on. When he pauses she kisses him, soft and gentle to remind him that that’s what he has now in life. His smile lights up the room when she does that and makes her heart beat harder in her chest. Come morning she’ll be an expert on this because Finn won’t broker anything less.


End file.
